A Tragic Life
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Nymphadora's life in short and how it went from quite to simple to very tragic.


**I'm using this piece for two challenges The Four Houses Competition and the Girls of Hogwarts Challenge. I'm into one shots and stuff like that lately. Keep the reviews coming I really appreicate them.**

Nymphadora Tonks lived a simple non tragic live for many years. She grew up with her mother in father in a nice home in the country. Her parents never fought and she was allowed to visit her grandmother ever weekend. They made cookies as they watched the cars roll by outside. At the age of five she learned to control her metamorphic abilities; dress up time was easier because she could always change her hair color to match her clothes.

When she turned nine her grandmother died and it hit her hard. This was not tragic compared to what was about to come. Her father did cry for the first time, and her mother didn't talk for a couple of days, but eventually they got over it. As her eleventh birthday came closer and closer Nymphadora's excitement peaked, all she did was tell everyone that she was getting a wand soon. The day arrived and her father took her to Diagon Alley, to Ollivander's where she got the walnut wand with dragon heartstring just like her mothers. Her parents were proud and when they sent her to Hogwarts a couple months later they were upset to see their little girl growing up.

Years past and Nymphadora became a celebrity at Hogwarts. Her pink hair was known among every house except for the Slytherins. For some reason they hated her a lot. Nymphadora coasted through school with no problems. She was a chaser on the Hufflepuff quidditch team and she had some book smarts. It wasn't until her sixth year that tragedy began to strike.

"Blood traitor's daughter!" a particularly evil first year by the name of Marcus Flint shouted at her in the middle of breakfast. Nymphadora was confused, she was to naïve to know her mother and father's history. When she returned home for Christmas holiday she learned the story of how her mother and father fell in love. She learned that her mother was one of the Slytherins that hated her so much.

"I hate you!" Nymphadora had shouted. Her mother was hurt and her father yelled, but nothing made a difference Nymphadora couldn't stand being related to some of the harshest witches and wizards of all time; the Blacks. She returned to school scarred emotionally forever, her relationship with her mother in pieces. Students didn't help and her hair turned its original mousy brown color. Her grades dropped and many questioned everything that was happening to her.

"Is she sick, is she drinking, is she pregnant?" The rumors circulated the school, and it was only on the day before her graduation that they stopped bothering her. That was the day she learned that she was to graduate on time despite her terrible last term. It was also the day she learned that she'd been accepted to go through training to be an auror. Her eyes lit up for the first time in months when she met her mentor Alastor Moody. For a while the tragedy seemed to be gone.

She passed her test to become an auror, healed her relationship with her mother, and started to work for the first time in her life. It felt good to be normal, but everything changed when the Dark Lord came back. Two things happened that would change her life forever she would meet Remus Lupin, and her psychotic aunt would break out of prison.

Remus made her feel like she mattered; although he hurt her to think it she was happy that he thought he was too good for her. No one had ever thought that way about her before. It made her feel light and fluffy inside two things that weren't normally associated with her.

Then there was her psycho aunt Nymphadora never slept well again knowing that she was out of prison, knowing that she was hunting her down. Over the span of a couple of years things changed for her majorly she fell in love, had her heart broken, and fought in battle. It was after the happiest day of her life that tragedy began to strike everywhere. The ministry fell, she got pregnant, Remus left her, Remus came back. The tragedy piled up, but the worse thing ever was saying goodbye to her dad. He had to leave on account that he was a mudblood.

"Daddy" she muttered as she wept into his shirt her big stomach not allowing her to get any closer. It was worse for her mother though who knew that her husband would be killed by people she used to care about. Six days later her father's body was found by Remus near a pond a mile away from the house. Nymphadora shut down she wouldn't talk to anyone, and then her son was born; Teddy after his grandfather.

Remus was ecstatic, but Nymphadora couldn't get over her father dieing. The night of the battle to end all battles she was left home with her mother and told not to fight, but the vengeance was building inside her. She wanted to kill someone in return for them killing her father. She arrived to the sound of cries and screams. She found her love and watched her love fall. Crying over his dead body she heard a mad cackle behind her, the sound of her aunt. She turned and put up a fight, but in the end she wanted to join Remus and her father, she wanted to be gone.


End file.
